minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Player2019
I was bored and home alone in the dark, at night. It was around 1:00 AM when I had the sudden urge to play some good old Minecraft. I loaded up a creative world, named it "Creative", and had some fun as I ran around killing villagers and destroying their houses with TNT. I decided to build a kingdom in my honor for the victory against the village. Nothing strange happened for about 30 minutes. It was 1:35AM when I noticed that there was a silhouette of a player in the distance. I was on max chunk loading and it was on the very edge, where you can see the fog start to set in I was building my castle and had a pretty high view and could see that it was on top of a hill that was barren of any trees. I was really confused. I clicked tahe tb and saw no players online. I decide "screw it" and blindly fly towards it. That was the biggest mistake I've made in a long while. I was flying closer and closer, when just de-spawned. Poof! I couldn't see it, but somehow I knew it was there. I could feel that it was still there watching me. I search and find nothing but a single netherrack in the center of a glade. I was kind of freaking out. I text my brother and told him what was going on, and of course, he didn't believe me. Whatever. I start flying back towards the castle I was making. It wasn't there. There was no castle. It had vanished! I was super confused and decided to log out as I was both frustrated and a little freaked out. I log off and log back on two days later. I spawned into my world which had mysteriously been re-named to "survival". I didn't think much of it as I thought I was just tired when naming it. I find that my castle is still missing and start to rebuild it, this time around 50 chunks away from where I was originally. As I was traveling, I saw in my peripheral vision a player looking up at me as I fly over the trees at max speed. My heart skips a beat as I drop down to look at what I saw. There was a hole in the middle of the ground next to some oak trees. I grab a torch from the creative menu and fly down, slowly. I decided it'd be much less scary if I were to go into spectator ga memode but for some reas,on it didn't work. It would send a message in green "That isn't allowed". I consider not going down the hole that travels down around 50 blocks. I talk myself out of it and continue. Once I've reached the bottom, it is super dark. There is a long tunnel. At the very end of it is 1 redstone torch. I am really freaking out at this point and decide to open Bandicam to record it. As soon as I hit record, I hear a loud beep noise from my Minecraft and then both it and Bandicam crash. I reopen the Minecraft world. I spawn in the same place as last time, except the redstone torch is no longer at the end. I fly back up the hole and find that I am somehow transported into the End dimension. I see an Enderdragon, however, it is floating with it's wings out but not flapping. It is frozen. There are no Endermen. On top of a crystal pillar, I see the player. I type in the chat "Who are you? What are you doing in my world". I don't receive a response. I fly up there and stand next to the player. I repeat what I said before, but add "Answer me!" to the end. It stared it me. It was a Steve skin with a dark purple body. It has a tag that says "Player2019". Finally a response, I get a response, but that was the worse response to pretty much anything I've ever gotten, and what happens next haunts me in my sleep. "Listen here, James," (my name in real life!) "I have had my eye on you since 2013. Do you remember hanging out with a friend of yours then? His name was 'Player2013'?". I knew exactly who "Player2013" was. He was banned from a server my friends and I joined a long time back for being very impulsive, very irrational, and using scripts. I say that I do recognize the player. He states that it is him, and that I betrayed him when I didn't have his back, and that I would pay. The screen went black, and reappeared with me in a dark room made of netherrack. There were redstone torches randomly being placed by something invisible all over the room. I panicked and tried to turn off Minecraft, but it didn't work, I would click the "Save and Quit to Title" button, but it simply wouldn't do anything. Player2019 appeared in the room, except, he wasn't a Minecraft character, he was a reac human being in a Minecraft world, but mutilated and bloody. I could hear screaming as he twitched and writhed in agony. He messaged me "I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, JAMES!, I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!" The screen cut, glitching, and then the computer crashed. I was shaken. I didn't log onto Minecraft ever again, but I always have my handgun next to me in case whoever was on the other screen that day would come for me. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Player Category:Cliche Category:Long Pastas Category:Ender Dragon